Bow Ties, Purple Hoodies, and Green Jackets
by g.C.l.C.d
Summary: Chrissy, a 16 year old girl, and Ben, a 17 year old boy, travel through time and space with The Doctor thanks to a few I.O.U.s (Characters based off of me and SunRunner) rated T for language


Somewhere on the U.S. a teen girl with a purple sweatshirt, silver and purple hat, baggy jeans, black shoes, and dark brown curly hair was walking to the store. She normal only did this when her dad needed her to get something, or she wanted to buy something of her own. She walked around the corner of a building when a tall man jumped in front of her.  
"HELLO!"  
"AH!"  
*WHAM!*  
She took her purple purse and swung it in front of her, hitting the man in the head.  
"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?!"  
"You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
"Oh, right. My bad...Are you going in the store?"  
"That's none of your business, now leave me alone you british weirdo."  
She tried to walk around the man but he stood in front of her.  
"Can you buy me some fish fingers and custard?"  
"Go get it yourself."  
"That's the problem, I don't have any money."  
"What kind of dude goes to the store with no money?"  
"A 'dude' with a really cool bow tie."  
The girl shook her head.  
"Why the hell am I even talking to you? Goodbye!"  
She walked past him but the man kept following her.  
"Please! I'll pay you back, eventually-"  
"UHG! FINE! Wait here."  
The girl marched into the store. A few minutes later she came back out with a bag and a bottle of soda. She threw the bag to the man.  
"Be happy I'm being generous. I don't give away my money willy nilly to strangers."  
"Ah thanks Miss..."  
"Chrissy."  
"CHRISSY! I'm The Doctor."  
"Doctor Who?"  
"Exactly! Thanks for the fish fingers, see you around?"  
"Um, sure?"  
"Alright then! Bye."  
Chrissy watched as The Doctor walked to the corner of the building where they meet and disappeared around the corner.  
"Wait! You're just going to take that stuff I got you and-"  
She ran over to the other side of the corner and froze in place when nothing was there. Not even The Doctor.  
"leave? Where the hell did he go?"

That night, Chrissy was up late in bed while working on some of her fanfiction storys.  
"Okay, so after Trixie, Sam, Dipper, and Mabel get ambushed by Gideon, what would they do next?"  
*Thud*  
Chrissy jumped and turned to her window.  
"What the f-"  
*THUD*  
She jumped again. Knowing her dad was working a late night shift, she was on her own. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed the hardest thing that was close to her, which was a laptop charger. Chrissy walked up to the blinds on her window and pushed them back, seeing nothing. Normally she would just brush this off and go back to what she was doing but she had a nagging feeling that she needed to check this out. Chrissy quickly changed out of her P.J. bottoms and into her baggy jeans, threw on a grey sweatshirt, some old shoes, and her hat. She took a quick trip down to the basement and grabbed one of the many large planks of wood that her dad kept down there. After that she grabbed her house keys, a flashlight, and walked outside. "Um, hello?"  
Silence, there was nothing but silence.  
"Okay, this is creepy as hell."  
She pointed the flashlight around her yard, Not seeing anything or anyone. When she was about to head inside she looked over to the neighbors yard.  
"That's weird, when did they get an angel statue?"  
Ignoring the chill that went down her spine, Chrissy walked up to her house door and pulled out her key from her pocket. She felt the chill go down her spine again, she looked over to where the statue was. Chrissy wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but it kinda looked like it moved. The chills getting worse, she tried getting her door open as fast as she could. But the key wouldn't fit.  
"SH*T I grabbed the wrong key!"  
Groaning she sat down on the cold cement porch. She took a quick look at the statue again and emediately sat up strate. The statue had turned around 90 degrees in her direction.  
"Okay who the hell is out here? I swear to God I will smack you with this chunk of wood untill you end up in a hospital!" Nothing.  
"I mean it!"  
Still nothing. Chrissy slowly walked up to the statue to inspect it. She saw how the angel like statue was covering its face, like it was weeping.  
*rustle*  
She darted around, only to see a squirl run off.  
"*sigh* Stupid squirl."  
Chrissy turned back to the statue and gasped in horror. It had removed its hands from its face and revealed its giant fangs. It's hands was just out of reach from her shoulder.  
"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"  
She turned around and ran back to her house, knowing the front door was locked she ran around to the back to see if the back door was locked. Chrissy looked over her shoulder to see th statue was not far behind. Not seeing where she was going she bumped into a large form.  
"OOF!"  
She pointed her flash light at the figure.  
"Doctor? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
The Doctor brushed off his coat and gave her a weird look.  
"Do I know you?"  
"No dip Sherlock, you're the weirdo who asked me for freakin' fish sticks and custard at the store this morning!"  
"Really? Why would I do that?"  
Before Chrissy could even ask what he was talking about The Doctor quickly looked up and turned her around, to see the angel statue ten feet away from them.  
"What ever you do don't blink, you blink, you die."  
"You know about this thing?!"  
"Yes, and there's another one right behind me."  
Sure enough, when The Doctor turned around the statue was almost close enough to touch him.  
"There's more then one?! Oh my God what do we do?!"  
"Stay calm, now, on the count of three we need to duck."  
"Why should I trust you? I barely even know you."  
"Trust me, I'm The Doctor."  
Surprisingly Chrissy felt herself calm down a little.  
"1...2...3!"  
She and The Doctor both ducked out of the way, which resulted the two statues looking at each other.  
"Okay, it's safe to blink again."  
Chrissy didn't realize her eyes were burning untill he said that. She shut her eyes tightly.  
"Man, the things you can do when your scared."  
"I know right? Now that, that's been taken care of, are you alright?"  
Chrissy looked up at him.  
"Am I alright? I WAS BEING CHASED BY A STATUE! A F***ING STATUE! AND YOU ASK IF I'M ALRIGHT?! And why are you at my house?! Are you the one who scared the sh*t out of me at my window?! You're damn lucky I don't call the cops!"  
"Oi, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
Chrissy glared at him.  
"Who are you, and how do you know about these things?"  
"I told you already, I'm The Doctor. Those things,"  
The Doctor pointed at the statues.  
"Are Weeping Angels. They came to this town looking for a meal."  
"THEY WERE GOING TO EAT ME?!"  
"No! They were just going to send you and many more people back in time so they could feed on the time line you would have lived. You would have died from old age, not from being eaten."  
While The Doctor inspected the angels Chrissy kept her distance.  
"So are they going to move?"  
"Nope, despite their names they're not actually weeping, they just can't risk looking at another angel."  
"Why?"  
"Because, they can only move when they're not being observed."  
"Sooooo they're stuck like that forever?"  
"Well, only untill they starve and crumble."  
Chrissy watched as the Doctor pulled out a strange metal wand.  
"What's that?"  
"It's a sonic screw driver."  
The sonic screw driver lit up and started making a buzzing sound.  
"Alright. We're perfectly safe."  
The Doctor and Chrissy walked back to the front yard.  
"You shouldn't have to worry about anymore angels. Now it's really late and I bet it's past your bed time. It was nice meeting you. Bye!"  
While The Doctor stated walking away he looked back at Chrissy only to see her sitting on the porch. He walked back to her.  
"Why are you still out here?"  
"Because I locked myself out. Now I have to wait all night for my dad to come home to let me in."  
"Oh, don't worry. easy fix."  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at the door.  
*Bzzzzz*  
"Okay, it should be open."  
Chrissy looked at him with a confused look then went for the door. it easily opened.  
"Whoa, um, thanks."  
"You're welcome.  
Before she walked inside she turned to The Doctor.  
"Um, Doc? I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I was being a total jack $$, and I totally owe you one."  
"It's fine, At lest you didn't slap me. BUT, I will that I.O.U."  
"Okay. See you later Doc."  
After Chrissy walked inside She heard a strange noise, like an engine running.

"I'm telling you Ben, it was the weirdest thing! I'm not even sure if it was a dream or not."  
It was the next day and Chrissy was video chatting with her online friend Ben. He was wearing a blue shirt, a dark green jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. He also had spiky brown hair.  
"Well I don't really know what to say about this. Did you look for those statues?"  
"Yeah, and I brought a mirror with me just in case."  
Ben raised an eyebrow.  
"A mirror?"  
"The can only move when being looked at. I thought if I showed them their reflection they couldn't move. Anyways when I went out there they were gone."  
"Well, maybe that Doctor guy took them."  
"How can a man lift up two stone statues?"  
"He had some help?"  
Chrissy rested her head on her hand.  
"Maybe, but why weren't they with him then?"  
"Who knows."  
Chrissy flopped backward on her bed.  
"My brain is hurting from this."  
"Let's talk about something else then. How are your fanfics coming along?"  
Chrissy sat back up.  
"Fine, but I'm a little stuck-"  
*knock knock knock*  
"-I'll be right back."  
She got up from her bed and opened her bedroom door to see her dad standing there.  
"Yes?"  
"I need you to go to the store and get some stuff I need to make the dish your aunt wanted me to make for the party."  
"*sigh* Fine, give me a few minutes."  
After saying bye to Ben and signing off of the web video chat, she grabbed her hat, shoes and left. On her way to the store she felt like she was being watched. Chrissy pulled out a pocket mirror she kept hidden in her sweatshirt.  
"Who's there? If you're another angel just to warn you I'm armed!"  
She stood there for a few moments then turned around, only for The Doctor to be right behind her.  
"GAH JESUS!"  
"Hello! Pocket mirror, not a bad idea."  
Chrissy placed her hand over her heart.  
"You really need to stop that."  
"Sorry, so remember that I.O.U.?"  
"Let me guess, you want more fish sticks and custard?"  
"No, but that does sound good! Anyways, follow me."  
The Doctor lead Chrissy to the back of the store behind a dumpster. There was a large, blue police box.  
"whoa, what is that?"  
"That is the TARDIS."  
"The whatnow?"  
"The TARDIS. Time and Relevent Dimension in Space. It's my time and space ship."  
Chrissy gave him a 'really?' look.  
"Suuuuure Doc, and I'm a one eye, one horned, flying purple people eater."  
"Don't believe me? okay then. Remember when I didn't remember that I apparently meet you earlier yesterday?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Watch."  
With a big smile The Doctor went inside the TARDIS. To Chrissy's shock it made the same noise like last night, and it started disappearing. Just a few second after it completely vanished it reappeared and The Doctor came back out with a bag of fish sticks and custard.  
"With a purse you surprisingly hit hard."  
Chrissy stared at him in shock.  
"No, freakin, way."  
"Yes way. Now, I want you to be my temporary assistant."  
She was speechless, Chrissy looked at the TARDIS, then back at The Doctor.  
"You want ME, a girl you just meet, to travel with you through time and SPACE?!"  
"Yup, and don't worry, I can bring you back five minutes from when we left. What do you say?"  
"...Okay."  
"Really?"  
She nodded her head with a big smile.  
"This is a oprotunity of a life time. This is too amazing to pass up! But, how are we going to fit?"  
The Doctor leaned on the TARDIS.  
"Why not take a look inside?"  
Chrissy gave him a wierd look, she carefully walked up to the TARDIS, closed her eyes, and walked in. When she opened her eyes she gasped. The Doctor chuckled and started counting down.  
"Three, two, one."  
"HOLLY SH*T IT'S HUGE IN HERE!"


End file.
